Reckless Hearts
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Ric Griffin and Serena Campbell meet at a conference with no idea that they are due to begin working together soon after. AU with episode tags.


**Note:** I always wondered what Serena and Ric would be like had they met before she joined the hospital staff... One thing led to another and here is an opening chapter. I intend to do episode tags and other chapters in this to see that some quotes could have underlying meanings. For my bonkers 'Rena' co-captain, Louise.

* * *

_I must admit it's been fun_  
_But that's no reason to jump the gun  
If this is real, time will tell  
So let me bite my tongue and remind myself  
**The Fear of Being Alone - Reba McEntire**_

* * *

Ric knew this hotel well enough, having been to many private functions and events in the halls but he could not fathom why he was there on this particular evening. He had not planned to attend the conference in the first place, yet he found himself in the second row next to an elderly gentleman who must have been a good surgeon decades before bit looked more at risk of falling asleep rather than putting someone else to sleep. On his other side was an empty chair but with the lecture due to start in two minutes Ric assumed the guest was unable to be present. The lights were almost ready to be switched off when he heard the muffled hurrying of footsteps before a woman appeared in the seat to his left.

In a low whisper she commented, "They had better have a free bar waiting for this to finish or I will question why I even bothered in that traffic."

He glanced at the dark-haired female and noticed that yes, she had been talking to him. A smirk was playing on her lips but her words had sounded sincere. He estimated she was a few years younger than himself and was wearing a shocking pink blouse and black cardigan with dress trousers. Ric simply smiled in response, not entirely convinced he should get into a conversation with a stranger who had turned up as late as possible and who he suspected may have a fondness for alcohol.

* * *

He was sure on the email invite the guest speaker was supposed to only last two hours but he was well in to his third with no hint of being close to wrapping it up. Ric stifled a yawn with the back of his hand as he noticed his male neighbour must have been one of the few who had disappeared to the toilet and not bothered to come back while she had her phone down by her side as she typed some form of message on it. He rolled his eyes at the ignorance of people before trying to tune in on the monotonous drawl coming from the centre of the floor.

"Well, that was thrilling."

"You would know after spending all the time on your mobile," He did not mean to be rude to someone he had never met before but she was unbelievable in her attitude.

"Oh come on! You cannot seriously say that man needed three and a half hours to ultimately say that his conclusions were questionable at best!"

"I suppose it may have lasted a little longer than necessary." He attempted to move toward the auditorium's exit - bypassing the speaker who was being thanked by a couple of guests who had stayed awake - although the woman had caught up with him, her small heels making a louder noise than he would have liked on the stairs.

His car was waiting for him outside to take him back to the security of his house and he honestly could not wait to drive the fifteen minutes to get there. "How about that bar, are you any the wiser as to where we would find it?"

"Sorry, I have no idea. I'm not staying."

"That's a tad boring, you have to let your hair down once in a while. Where are my manners, I'm Serena."

"Ric, and really I have a Theatre list to get through in the morning."

"That sounds as though your list is awfully long - I bet there is an easy way to streamline it."

Great, he thought, he had ended up talking to a business strategist. He was sure this had been advertised to consultant surgeons so why was she even there?

He couldn't deny she was attractive - her smile one of only a few he had seen which could truly brighten up his day had he required it. For some reason there was a sign on the way out directing them to another room for refreshments and he followed the arrow. He was in the middle of a management discussion with Serena so could not let her believe that patients she deemed "vaguely trivial" were not deserving of a longer treatment time.

Ready to pick up a glass of the complementary soft drink she arrived back next to him with a bottle of white wine she had acquired from the bar in the corner. In her other hand were two glasses and she refused to take no for an answer when giving one to him and finding a table for them to sit at.

"I move to this area in a couple of months, I need some survival tips."

Over the course of the evening he never did find out why she was moving nearby nor was he told her surname but to be honest he was not disclosing of anything more than his first name and that he was a surgeon. As the bottle emptied he realised he would have to pay for a room as there was no chance of getting home soon and he inwardly groaned at the prospect. The second bottle was on the table within minutes and he had bought it this time, knowing he was still on the right side of tipsy to last the next day; the woman opposite however had consumed the majority of the sharp liquid and it was showing in her speech pattern yet she persevered and continued a healthy debate even in that state.

Their line of conversation ended in a heated argument for most of the topics they covered yet it was enjoyable for both involved. Blaming that and the wine clouding her sanity when he leaned in to say something to her she caught his lips in a kiss. She could not recall the last time she had been so forward - maybe as long ago as the months following her finalized divorce - and she knew there was a high chance for regretting her actions. Those fears were cast aside as she felt him responding to the contact and place a hand on her cheek, distracting her from the surrounding world. A world that was changing a little quicker than she would have liked.


End file.
